


Parks Make The Best Memories...

by Creative_Zerox



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, HiJack Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Zerox/pseuds/Creative_Zerox
Summary: Hiccup and Jack spend some time in a park after school...





	Parks Make The Best Memories...

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for June HiJack Week <3  
> This is for Day 5: First Childhood loves!!  
> (I did it for the stickers....)

Jack had always enjoyed spending time and playing with Hiccup, they’d been friends since 5th Grade, that was 4 years ago, they’ve been best friends since then. Well… Jack thinks that’s what they are, he feels ‘special’ around Hiccup, he makes him _so, so, so_ happy and they’re almost never apart.

 

Hiccup liked spending time around Jack, they always have fun and Jack has __the best__ toys and games, and Jack himself is alright, he had this weird white hair and icy blue eyes, Jack said that his hair is white because his Mommy was a snow queen but Hiccup doesn’t believe that. Jack looked so… Exotic? Fun?… He looked so… different compared to Hiccup, with his brown hair and green eyes. And Hiccup liked that.

 

They were going to hang out in a nearby park today, Jack so adored the swings something about being in the air made him feel happy and peaceful. Hiccup really liked the swings too, he loved going as high as possible and swinging all the way back down! It was __sooo much fun!__  

 

They got to the park but the swing set was almost entirely used bu other kids. Almost. There was one weird looking swing left, it looked like it fit two people? Jack was the first to speak “Hey, there’s one left! Lets use that one!”  
”But… How do you get on it? It looks weird…” Hiccup responded as they walked over to it,

“I think we get on either side and swing? We’ll figure it out, you’re really smart!” Jack had his big toothy grin, Hiccup liked that grin. He always looked so happy when he grinned like that.

“Okay…” Hiccup climbed onto the swing across from Jack, “This is a bit.. Tight?”

“I don’t mind being so close to you.. You’re my best friend after all!” Hiccup couldn’t help but smirk when he said that.

 

They awkwardly began swinging back and forth, getting into a rhythm quite quick. Jack was giggling because on every swing they would brush each others knees, which as hilarious to Jack for some reason, which made Hiccup giggle his little butt off, and seeing Hiccup happy made Jack happy which made him giggle more, which made Hiccup giggle… Eventually they had to get off the swing for fear of falling off in a fit of giggles. Of course, the giggle fit still happened but at least it happened on the ground instead of mid-air.

 

Jack stopped, briefly, during their giggle fit and saw just how happy and… Cute? Hiccup looked. At that one moment, Hiccup looked like the prettiest flower or the cutest puppy he had seen, but in Hiccup form. Hiccup got suspicions when his human ball of goof went silent and stopped as well. They looked each other in the eyes for a time before Jack spoke up, “Hiccup… I’m gonna say something, promise you won’t get mad?”  
”Why would I get mad?” Hiccup was worried, was Jack about to say they should stop being friends? WAS HE ABOUT TO SAY HE WAS MOVING AWAY?!  
”I think you look really pretty right now.” Jack blurted it out very quickly, he was kinda embarrassed, he knew that saying that to another boy wasn’t __normal,__ at least that's what the other guys at school said, but it felt right?

“Oh…. I think you’re real pretty too…” Hiccup didn’t think anything of it, he was just complimenting his friend, right? Well… He didn’t think anything of it until Jack kissed him. On the lips. Which was weird. But Hiccup didn’t __not__  like it. So he kissed him back. On the lips. It was hard to tell who was more surprised, Jack or the people around them, seeing two 15 year old boys on the floor next to a set of swings kissing.

“Uhhmm… Maybe we should… Get off the floor? And go do this somewhere quieter?” Jack proposed, Hiccup nodded furiously and they dashed away to Jack’s house…  


End file.
